carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob the Ragelot
Bob the Ragelot was a recurring zealot and was considered to be the deuteragonist of StarCrafts. He can also be known as and called angry zealot. History Bob the Ragelot debuted in "Supply Block", when he tried to assault the terran base only to be stopped by a supply depot wall. In "Micro Marine", he was kited by two marines over and over until he retreated to his base by riding on a sentry. In "Choked Up", he unsuccessfully tried to defend his base from zerglings, who snuck into his base and morphed into banelings, destroying many probes. This was the episode where he received the name Bob, as many people pointed out, "You had one job, Bob... ONE JOB!!!" In "Onslaught", he attacked a zerg base with an immortal and some sentries. As he declared victory, spawnlings pounced on him. In "Shes the Bomb", he returned from the attack in "Onslaught" only to witness a harassment on his base by a cloaked banshee. When a pylon powering a robotics facility was destroyed, he tried to power it with an extension cord from the nexus, which unfortunately did not reach far enough to power the robotics facility. In "The Bane", he is seen carring a pylon, from the destroyed base in the previous episode "Epic Mule Time". In "Three For All", he managed to sneak past the supply depot wall blocking the terran base and was later teleported off a cliff by a mothership. In "Spawning Pool Party", he attempted to participate in the spawning pool party with the other races but could not get in due to a crashing ultralisk. In "Hellraiser", he tried to defend his base from a harassing hellbat, but his attacks did minimal damage due to a healing medivac. He then suffered a fire blast from the hellbat's flamethrower. Bob was part of the deathball in "DeathBall" and "Unstoppable". In "Win of the Century", he tried to defend his base from a massive zerg attack. He charged recklessly toward the zerg army without any backup only to be recalled back to his base by a mothership core seconds before contact. In "Burning Tide", he piloted a phoenix to chase down Sgt. Patches' medivac. Unfortunately, he could not attack him, as he used gravitron to lift him up. They then battled each other on top of the battlecruiser. Sgt. Patches eventually escaped on another medivac and his friend Crackhead shoots Bob down, leaving Bob furious. In his anger and frustration, he jumped into the battlecruiser's cockpit and killed its crew, plunging the battlecruiser into lava. Fortunately, a mothership core recalled him to his base seconds before his fiery demise. In "PvP", he charged toward the red protoss team's deathball only to be crushed repeatedly by both the red deathball and his own team's deathball. In "Alliance", he was knocked out of his base by the entire Red Team and landed at the feet of Sgt. Patches, who held him at gunpoint. However, after the ghost intervened and warned them about the Red Team, he and the rest of the protoss formed a temporary three-way alliance between the blue terran and the purple zerg. He fought against Proxy Zealot but was kicked off a cliff into a horde of red zerglings. Fortunately, he was saved by the Swag Templar's psionic storm. He continued his fight with proxy zealot and eventually won by knocking him off a cliff. However, he was then shot by Donut Marine, knocking him off the cliff. He managed to get a grip on the cliff edge with one of his psi blades. Donut Marine attempted to kill him by stomping on his psi blade, but was killed by Sgt. Patches, Crackhead and Prisoner SCV. The entire Red Team came to finish him off. Unfortunately for them, due to their neglect of their bases, all of their buildings were destroyed, causing the Red Team to lose the game. Bob the Ragelot then stomped on their corpses, but after realizing that the Red Team was gone, he decided to break the alliance and attack Sgt Patches, Crackhead and Prisoner SCV. Unfortunately for him, they escaped on a medivac, leaving him alone with Patchling. Bob appeared as a younger version of himself in Season 4 BroodWar. In "BroodWar Ep 2", Bob was allied with the green protoss force. He was among the small force that attacked the orange terrans. At the end of the battle, Bob and two medics were the only ones left alive. Bob was slashing at one of the medics, but the other one kept on healing her. Frustrated, Bob stops and just stares. Then, the medic throws an optical flare at him, blinding Bob. In "BroodWar Ep 4", Bob was leading a group of protoss across the plains when suddenly spider mines pop out of the ground and blow them up. Having been thrown aside by the blast, Bob stands up and sees vultures coming towards him. Then began circling him, and taunting him. Enraged, Bob lashes out, but a vulture shoots him at the back of head. Even more mad now, Bob charges after him. Trying again and again to catch the vulture, Bob kept on being hit in the face over and over again by their rocket granades. Finally getting too hurt to get up, Bob sits there listening to the vultures laugh at him and circling around him. Suddenly, an arbiter put a stasis field over each vulture, making them freeze in place. After thanking the brbiter, Bob began attacking a vulture, even though he could not touch them because of the stasis field. Enraged, he leaps on top of the stasis field, only to have it roll over on top of him. After attacking him for while, the arbiter grew tired of it and did recall, teleporting Bob onto the ground in the protoss base near the shield battery, which then charges Bob's shield automatically. In "BroodWar Ep 9", Bob was a part of the huge army of the dark archon. Bob was the first to charge into combat when the dark archon commanded them to attack. After the Brood War season, Bob returns in "CyclOWNED". The episode opens with Bob assigned to his old job of guarding the entrance to the protoss base. Just like in "Choked Up", a Zergling arrives and attempts to goad Bob into abandoning his post and leaving the base entrance open. Recalling the events of that episode, Bob refuses to make the same mistake twice and holds his position until the Zergling gives up and leaves. However, the protoss base is then attacked by a terran Cyclone, and a hopeless chase ensues as Bob attempts to come to grips with the pesky war machine. However, he is not quite fast enough to catch it, so Bob instead tries moving between the Cyclone and the nexus it is shooting at, hoping to block its fire, but the Cyclone's missiles improbably fly straight over his head. In the end, Bob's attempts to stop the Cyclone are for naught, as it levels the base's nexus and moves on. To add insult to injury, when Bob's Stalker companions return from their mission, a wave of Banelings rolls into the base while the entrance is unguarded and the Stalkers are distracted. However, Bob himself survives the Cyclone's rampage, so he may yet get a chance to take his revenge. In the episode, "An Arm and a Leg", Bob charged as he chased the large group of zerglings, roaches until they swarm him and successfully managed to remove an arm and a leg. Afterwards, he managed to fight off a few more before his other arm was removed. He almost died, until a fallen Medic's heal beam hit him. He scared off the rest of the swarm, and he took Medic and taped her on shield battery. The last episode he appeared in “Deep Trouble” when he was about to drop Patches to his death when he was shot down by a planetary fortress and fell down to his death (which is not true because he climbed back onto a familiar grassland with the remains of a hatchery) In "My Life For Aiur", Bob was killed by Red Team's barrage of fire after a heroic attempt at defeating the Derpfestor and betrayed executor, ultimately failing and thus finally being killed with his final words: “My life for Aiur.” Appearance Unlike other recurring characters, Bob the Ragelot did not possess any features that distinguish him from a regular zealot. He was depicted with regular zealot gear, with yellow armor and two blue psi blades. Despite having no mouth, he was often heard screaming in pain or frustration. Personality As his name implies, Bob the Ragelot was very easily angered and aggressive. He had a tendency to charge toward any battle, no matter how outnumbered or outmatched he was. It is unknown whether this was done out of devotion to protecting his race, bravery, hunger for battle or plain lack of common sense. Bob the Ragelot was quite unfortunate, as he suffers some form of misfortune or pain in almost every one of his appearances. Abilities Bob the Ragelot had standard zealot abilities, including charge and psi blade attacks. However, he was much more durable than a regular zealot, as he had taken an incredible amount of damage over the course of the series without dying. Bob was also capable of flying a phoenix. Trivia *Bob the Ragelot was officially coined by Jonathan Burton as "Ragealot" during his interview by Blizzard Entertainment. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protoss Characters